


i'm thinking about (whatever you're thinking about)

by figure8



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: (it's veeeery very light), Clothed Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, With a twist!, like woah, this is sin. i am sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you thinking about him?” Jason asks. Dick bites his bottom lip and resolutely keeps his mouth shut, but the truth is clear as day in his eyes, alongside a flicker of panic. “It’s okay,” Jason says, softer. “I am too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm thinking about (whatever you're thinking about)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemine/gifts).



> so my best friend made a list of literally all her kinks and dared me to write something for each one? i have never backed down from a challenge and i am not about to start now so here we are. this one is for gunplay but technically it encompasses a bunch of others too. title from daddy issues by the neighbourhood because i am TRASH 
> 
> happy reading? i, personally, feel like going to church,

 

 

> _Go ahead and cry little girl_  
>  _Nobody does it like you do_  
>  _I know how much it matters to you_  
>  _I know that you got daddy issues_  
>  _And if you were my little girl_  
>  _I'd do whatever I could do_  
>  _I'd run away and hide with you_  
>  _I love that you got daddy issues_  
>  _And I do too_

 

 

Dick looks like sin.

Hair tousled, lips swollen and red, his eyes are squeezed shut and his head thrown back in bliss, the brick wall grating against his back through the spandex of his costume. Jason glues his mouth to Dick’s exposed throat and sucks a pretty bruise right under his Adam’s apple, and when he pulls back to admire his work, Dick whines a little, fingers grasping at Jason’s forearms. He grabs him by the lapel and _tugs_ , and Jason’s leather jacket hits the floor, pushed off when Jason rolls his shoulders in a harsh, jerky movement. The holster goes next, Dick’s fingers hooking around the straps, dragging them hurriedly down the sleeves of Jason’s shirt.

“You want me that bad, Dickiebird?” Jason chuckles teasingly, fixedly ignoring the fact fifteen minutes ago he had thought Dick was _dead_. He knows, on a rational level, that they’re risking their lives every time they go out on patrol; but there’s knowing and _knowing,_ knowing and watching Dick fall from a fourteen stories building and disappearing in smoke as everything explodes around them. Obviously they both made it out alive, but the sick feeling at the bottom of Jason’s stomach isn’t going away anytime soon. He suspects it’s the same for Dick, and that’s why neither of them is even pretending he’s thinking they should move this somewhere less public, and why they’re humping each other like horny teenagers in a dark alley instead of safe and sheltered back in the Cave or at Jason’s latest apartment.

Instead of replying, Dick curls a hand around the back of Jason’s neck and brings him closer, crushes their mouths together and kisses Jason deep and filthy, moaning when Jason slides a thigh between his legs. His other hand trails slowly down Jason’s chest, and he makes a frustrated noise low in his throat when he realizes there’s still Kevlar between them. Jason goes to undo his breastplate but Dick swats his hand away, slips cold fingers under Jason’s shirt and unbuckles everything himself.

“Careful,” Jason warns, but Dick doesn’t even seem to hear him. He’s found the spare gun Jason tucked into his waistband earlier. His palm is splayed over Jason’s abs right above the handle of the gun, hesitating; his eyes wide and a little crazed. And oh. _Oh_.

“ _Baby_ ,” Jason purrs.

When he thinks about it, it’s not that surprising. Of all the things that get Dick hot, most of it is stuff he really shouldn’t be doing, stuff he believes he should be ashamed of. Jason takes the M11 out, checks that the safety is on. The gun isn’t loaded anyway, but Dick doesn’t know that, and when he hears the click he draws a sharp breath, shivering a little. He seems to be unable to tear his eyes away from Jason’s hand, from where his finger is curled around the trigger.

“Jay,” he says, and his voice is kind of shaky, “What are you doing?”

“You trust me?” Jason asks, and it comes out a little rougher than expected, as if the question is about more than just what is happening right now. Dick nods fervently and Jason _has_ to kiss him, has to suck on his bottom lip and lick into his mouth and swallow the sweet soft sounds Dick is making against him. He presses the muzzle of the gun to Dick’s collarbone where the suit is already unzipped, the black metal contrasting beautifully against sun-kissed skin. And then he drags it down slowly, appreciating the way Dick’s breath catches when he grazes a nipple through the fabric. Dick is trembling, body straining with the effort not to move, not to show how much this is affecting him. But Jason knows him. Jason knows the arching of his back and the raw _need_ in Dick’s eyes as he stares at Jason wordlessly, pupils blown so wide he almost can’t distinguish the blue of Dick’s irises anymore. “C’mon, beautiful,” he murmurs. “Let go. You can have this, let go for me.”

A soft little whimper escapes from Dick at that, and his muscles relax a little, tension seeping away like air from a pierced balloon. The gun slides lower, until it brushes Dick’s still clothed cock and Dick’s hips jerk forward, a silent demand. Jason smirks, satisfied, and the barrel of the gun presses down between Dick’s legs, rubbing his erection in a slow, deliberate motion.

Dick gets needy and pliant during sex, but Jason’s never seen him like this, so utterly _unmade_ when they’ve barely done anything yet. He’s breathing raggedly, making soft pleading sounds as Jason works the gun up and down his length steadily. Jason wants to kiss him, wants to crowd him up against the wall and slide a hand between them so he can stroke their cocks together, wants to drop to his knees and let Dick fuck his mouth until he can’t _speak_. Mostly, he wants to touch Dick everywhere and make sure he’s really there, that he’s okay and whole and _Jason’s_. He’s the most gorgeous thing Jason has ever laid eyes upon and Jason wants to worship him; he wants Dick to understand that Jason thought love had been written out of his system until he saw Dick smile at him, blazing light in Jason’s constant darkness.

But that’s not what _Dick_ wants. That’s not what he _needs_. Right now, what Dick is aching for is the relief that comes with letting go of all and every responsibility, with the total relinquishment of control. It’s not really about the gun, it’s about what the gun represents. Dick wants to wash away the shame of failure with another kind of shame. And there’s an ugly, hidden part of Jason that’s salivating at the prospect.

“Knew you’d enjoy this,” he whispers, biting down gently on the shell of Dick’s ear.

Dick trashes against him, desperately seeking more friction. “Jay,” he pants incoherently. “Jason, _Jay_ , I need—”

“Yeah?” Jason asks, keeping his tone nonchalant even if he’s so hard it _hurts_. “What do you need, princess?”

“More,” Dick pleads, “Need _more_ , need you to fuck me, _Jason_ —”

“Look at you,” Jason says in awe. “Begging for it like a slut.” He stops moving his hand and just keeps the gun there, pressing against Dick’s cock as his hips buck uselessly. “If daddy could see you now,” he smirks, and he can feel Dick shudder at that, whining weakly low in his throat, and _there_ it is. “His golden boy,” Jason continues, biting the sharp angle of Dick’s jawline, relishing the way Dick’s fingers dig into his bicep like he needs an anchor or he’s just going to _fall apart_. “So perfect, so pure. What would daddy say if he knew you get on your knees for me?”

“Jay,” Dick says, and it’s almost a sob. “Please, _please_.”

“What do you want, baby?” Jason inquires magnanimously, relieving some of the pressure and pulling back a little so Dick can start rocking his hips again, rubbing his dick on the barrel. “You want me in you? Maybe I won’t give you my cock tonight, maybe I’ll just use this instead.”

“Fuck,” Dick gasps.

“Think you could come from that? A gun in your ass?”

“Oh fuck,” Dick says again, “Oh _God_ , oh fuck—”

“Are you thinking about him?” Jason asks. Dick bites his bottom lip and resolutely keeps his mouth shut, but the truth is clear as day in his eyes, alongside a flicker of panic. “It’s okay,” Jason says, softer. “I am too.”

And _that_ makes something in Dick snap, and suddenly he’s as still as a tense wire and then he’s coming in his suit, crying out Jason’s name. Jason stays where he is, lets Dick ride the aftershocks of his orgasm and then kisses him sloppily on the mouth and unbuckles his belt so he can undo his pants and fist a hand around his own dick. It’s gonna be over so _quick_ , he feels like he’s burning.

Dick leans back against the wall, watches him hungrily. “You said you were thinking of him,” he says, and _fuck_ , he sounds wrecked. Jason did this; Jason pushed him over the edge.

“Yeah,” Jason says, upping his rhythm. Without breaking eye contact, Dick reaches for Jason’s cock, wraps his fingers around Jason’s.

“Tell me,” he demands.

“Shit,” Jason breathes out, “Shit, Dickie. Been thinking about him fucking you, bending you over a desk in the Cave and _ah_ , fuck, letting me watch.”

For a second Dick is silent and Jason wonders if he went too far, but his hand is still moving with Jason’s around Jason’s cock, jacking him off hard and fast.

“You’d like that?” He asks, but there is no judgment or disgust in his voice, only surprise and maybe a hint of curiosity. “Thought you’d want him all to yourself,” he says, and Jason _has_ to laugh at that.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” he says hoarsely.

He doesn’t know how to explain it. Doesn’t know how to put into words that he wants everything with Dick and _nothing_ without him.

But maybe he doesn’t need to, because Dick looks at him like he’s never seen him before in his life and says, “Oh, _Jason_.”

He brings Jason closer, pulling him in by his shirt, and Jason hides his face in the crook of Dick’s neck as Dick kisses the side of his head. It’s soft and good and _terrible_ , contrasting vividly with the unforgiving pace at which Dick is stroking him. Jason swears under his breath as pleasure keeps building up, hot white waves crashing over him.

He comes like that, voice muffled by Dick’s shoulder, shaking against him. Dick brings Jason’s hand to his mouth and licks his fingers clean, and then he cradles Jason against him and holds him wordlessly. Jason wonders how they always end up here, with Jason believing he has any kind of power over Dick when it’s Dick who has him all figured out and always at his mercy. It should terrify him. It should make him want to run. Instead he feels at peace.

“Let’s go home,” Dick says.


End file.
